Crossdimentional
by RissingDragons
Summary: Not much can be changed in a time of war, can it? But the people...programs, Icoes, users can. In time or never. But know this in war there are no heroes or villains...only an end.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I continued to twirl my baton in my hands in a rather bored manner while I debated on my predicament.

 _`Okay so I found my real father, then he sends me to the user`s world to become their version of tron, upon arrival I was attacked by nothing more than street thugs at what to be a warehouse shack, even though they were using this world`s version of a gun. How pitiful really that these users can`t even provide a challenge. `_

I sighed once more before putting my baton back at my thy before pulling out my Identity disc and waving my hand over it causing a holographic screen to pop up as I went through the settings and removed my suit causing it to turn into data, and for my ID disc to change shape resembling that of a SD card with a hole in the middle. On the edges of the hole in the middle there was a faint red glow as it blinked for a minute then stopped so I put it in my pocket.

 _` I really need to get some better clothes so I can blend in better. `_ I mused seeing I had on only a grey decal under layer shirt along with a pair of black jeans and black socks. The red decal symbol on the right side of my chest being no bigger than a quarter but giving off almost a faint red glow. I shook out my hair letting it lose and free of the constricting helmet the matted down my hair causing it to get this itchy feeling, I brushed away a few strands of my black hair with the tips being a dark red color.

I looked down at my left arm to still see the pixelated scar on there going down from my shoulder to my wrist causing me to frown. Ever since that incident I always had this scar but I can hide it, it's just every time I see it I`m always reminded of the imperfections I have. I sighed before closing my eyes and opening them again before I walked out of the warehouse.

…

I sat there lazily swinging my feet back and forth on the edge of the roof I was on in some place called Happy Harbor I think but I really don`t care that much. Since currently I was going over what happened before I arrived here.

" _Son." Said a man wearing a white suit that had blue lights in an odd pattern on it said, but the most distinct thing about the figure would be the blue T symbol in the middle of a blue circle on his chest._

" _Yes dad." I said looking up from the holographic plans laid out on the table only to be tossed a pair of clothes. "You`ll need those when you get to the user world and remember if I…we fail here then it is up to you in the user world to stop clue." My dad said, I nodded before leaving to go put the clothes on._

I clenched my fist in slight anger _`why the hell do I have to be here in this world why not in there…in the world I grew up in fighting to stop him there but no, I have to be here in a world that just seems pathetic in a way, and what`s so important about the users that we have to protect them._

I sighed knowing that getting angry won`t do me any good so I got up and turned around from the edge about to walk away only to here sirens causing me to turn around and see down the streets a few police cars heading to the left side of wearing I was going down the road.

…? POV…

"This is officer Williams needing immediate back up by the Harbor elementary school, we have reports of a group of terrorist holding up the kids in the building and a shoot just started, I need a med evac at my position we have wounded, I repeat we have wounded over."

" _This is captain Rogers I`m sending you some reinforcements just hold them off until the backup gets there over."_ Came over the officer`s radio. "Copy that Williams out." The officer replied. Looking over from her cover the officer cursed as a bullet whizzed pass her ear causing her to duck into cover "were the hell are those famed members of the justice league when you need them." She said with a snarl.

"Oiy what the fuck was that?!" one of the terrorist shouted causing her to look up only to see a Frisbee like object bounce off the wall behind said terrorist and hit him in the back of the head, but what surprised her was how electricity seemed to come off of the Frisbee and electrocute the terrorist causing him to scream before falling face first into the ground. It seemed the Frisbee didn`t stop as it continued to its owner showing a figure on a strange looking motorcycle catch it.

It was silent for a few minutes before another terrorist raised his gun taking aim but he never did get to pull the trigger as the new figure swung his arm forward throwing the Frisbee again and nailing him in the gut but this time the Frisbee seemed to cause a shock wave that sent the terrorist flying into the building and disoriented anyone near the shockwave. She watched as the Frisbee came back to the figure who caught it before getting back of his bike and driving straight towards the front gate and didn`t stop even when they crashed into the gate causing it to burst open and when the driver was close to the front doors did he stop suddenly causing then bike to lift up in the back. The driver letting go of the handle bars and being sent flying towards the front door before they did a front flip and kicked their feet out just as soon as they were about to crash into the glass door. She watched has the figure landed with a role onto the tilled floor before they dashed off into the school hallway and disappeared.

A moment later then the bike seemed to all of a sudden burst into small red cubs that disappeared the moment they hit the ground leaving no evidence it existed. "That just happened right…?" one of the other officers asked unsure on what to make of this new figure.

"Dillan…" she said.

"Yes…?" he asked looking at her.

"Please shut up and go help James with the wounded…" she replied.

…

Rinzler P.O.V

I continued running down the hallway while observing the things around me _`pathetic, just simply pathetic, even their structures look…look so bland and boring. `_ I thought in disgust. When I reached the end of the hall I stopped and made a left turn before continuing to run and half way down on of the doors to my right opened up to show another terrorist stepping out of the room but he didn`t get far. Jumping up I turned in midair while raising my right leg and kicking him right in the face hearing the satisfying sound of something breaking as he was sent flying back into the room. Landing I resumed my sprint to my destination not even stopping for anything.

…

Reaching my destination I opened the pair of double doors only to be greeted with the sight of a rocket impacting the wall beside me causing me to get blasted to the left impacting the wall and for my vision to become blurry for a moment. I heard laughing before the sounds of something metal hitting the floor alerted me before I looked up to see the rocket launcher on the floor at the man's feet while he was laughing. I stood up shaking of bits of stone and dust only for pain to erupt in my right arm causing me to look down at the prosthetic arm to see a large section of my forearm missing showing all the lines of flowing red cubed data that seemed to fall to the floor. Reaching down to my left leg I pulled out a small black cylinder object, before pressing the top with my thumb causing three needles the size of a No. 2 pencil to come out before I stabbed it into my prosthetic arm.

Pulling it out I dropped it to the ground letting the thing turn into data and disappear as red cubes began stacking up on top of each other until it finished forming the shape of my arm and then it changed looking as if my arm never was damaged in the first place. "What the fuck are you!" the man shouted glaring at me, my only response was to pull out my Identity disc and throw it right at him nailing him straight in the face and send him flying into the wall before he slumped down unmoving.

I caught my Identity disc when it came back and walked over to him before crouching down and picking him up to see he was still alive just disoriented. **"Listen here and listen well because I have a really low patience right now and I`m not afraid to start cutting off limbs…so tell me where is the hostages."** I said darkly, my voice being muffled slightly by the helmet.

"I won`t tell you shit after all your just like those h-" he never got to finish his sentence as I slammed him up against the wall while gripping my identity disc tighter causing it to glow a brighter orange on the outer ring. I pulled my arm back before launching forward heading down towards his crotch before the sounds of flesh being cut opened and his screams of pain filled my ears. I pulled my arm back to see it and my identity disc covered in his blood.

" **I won`t repeat myself so make yourself useful before I decide to cut off your other nut…"** I said coldly while he whimpered "THEIR IN THE LOCKER ROOM! OH GOD JUST DON`T PLEASE-" I simply tossed his crying for aside like the trash he was before walking towards the locker room and opening it to see a whole bunch of kids that looked no older than maybe 10 or 12 all looking around terrified.

I frowned slightly behind my helmet **"You kids are free to go but I suggest you all hurry because you window won`t last very long. "** I said in a more calmer but gentle tone. The kids all looked at each other before rushing out. I watched as the kids leave before making my way out as well.

…

I sighed behind my helmet _`What the hell am I supposed to accomplish here in the user world? `_ I thought with a frown. I was just about to turn under a bridge when something landed on the front of my bike causing my head to snap up. I saw a small bat-shaped object that started beeping with a blinking red light causing my eyes to widen slightly before hopping off my bike. I watched as my bike fell over while sliding to a stop before blowing up causing me to duck with my hands over my helmeted head.

Looking up I saw a crater where ,y bike was causing me to growl in annoyance, turning on my back I flipped myself over onto my feet looking to see a woman with red hair wearing a bat themed costume next to a short teen wearing a red and black outfit with a bit of yellow on the red shirt.

"You know Halloween was two months ago so you can take off the costume and switch them out with a jump suite." The woman said.

I didn`t respond but simply looked back to where my bike was then looking back at them **"you pricks just blew up my light cycle and all you have to say for nearly killing me is jokes…"** I replied while my right eye twitched. The teen boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while looking away.

I reached behind my back pulling out my identity disc before throwing it at them causing the two too jump away from each other thinking it would sail past them, only for it to stop were they were standing before and come back to my waiting right hand. I looked up to see more of those bat shaped projectiles coming towards me so I leaned back until my left hand touched the ground before pushing my feet up into, doing a backflip to dodge the projectiles. Looking at my attackers I saw the boy pull out a foldable staff and unfold it before jumping down from the higher area along with the woman behind him and the two rushed towards me when they landed. Grabbing my I.D. with both hands I pulled it apart so I was holding two, before rushing towards the two of them.

Reaching the teen first he swung his staff towards my head causing me to fall down on my knees as I slid under it before jumping up with my feet together and launching both feet out, hitting him in the gut and taking the wind out of him while he sent flying back slightly. I landed on my back with an audible thud before flipping over and landing on my feet in a fighting stance to see the woman in front of me going for a right hook. Blocking the fist with my forearm I went for a straight jab only for her to tilt her body sideways making me over step my attack and lose balance before her knee came up and hit my gut causing me to kneel over. She went to bring her elbow down only for me to kick out her left leg causing her fall forward and land on my back, using this to my advantage I grabbed her right arm and flipped her over me slamming her on her back only for her leg to launch up and hit me in the chest causing me to let go of her arm and stumble back. That was when I felt something crash into the back of my helmet and send me falling forward into a roll and getting back to my feet to see the two of them in a fighting stance.

I rolled my neck before connecting the two discs together and reaching down with my free hand grabbing a black hexagon object **"Catch."** Was all I said before tossing it at the two who jumped to avoid it. When the object hit the ground it just lay there flat not doing anything causing to look at it confused "dude your bomb doesn`t eve-" the teen was cut off as sparks of electricity shot off the object and electrocuted the two causing them to fall back twitching.

" **Well you two it was fun while it lasted but I`m afraid I`ll have to cut our little play date so god bye."** I said before pulling out my button and jumping forward while pulling it in half causing glowing red lines in the shape of a light cycle appear before they changed into a solid and real, black light cycle.

Looking back at the two I saw them still twitching before driving off.

CH END


	2. update

Me: hello and guess who is with me today.

DD: ME! ;D

Me: Can you not shout in my ear, I mean I get that your high off of souls but seriously calm down.

DD: NOOOOPE!

Me: (face palms) why me…

Me: Any who this is not going to be a new chapter more or less just us giving you the options of what stories to pick before we post the poll for our new stories. We will be posting three new ones since I have bled dry of ideas for the recent ones T^T. But do not fret my dear readers I will try to get back to them and see how I will be able to fit in any oc`s you guys give me, but note I will take up a certain amount of oc`s depending on the story.

DD: PICK ALL MY STORIES ON THAT POLL OR I`LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU! (Starts laughing).

Me: Ignore her DD is still high right now, DD will be better tomorrow morning so you all will be able to talk with DD on the next update.

DD: (falls out the chair and continues to laugh.)

Me: …I hope…

DD: Nyaaaaaaaaaa~

Me: Ok, bye.

…


End file.
